Shion Elpihas Levi
Character Information Shion (シオン エリファス レビィ Shion Erifas Rebyi) is the main protagonist of the series Magico written and illustrated by Naoki Iwamoto. He's one of the Three Sages of the West. He's known as the great criminal of of the ages for murdering 300 peoples brutally but for some reasons. Appearance Shion has silver-gray hair and purple eyes, wearing a dark blue hat with a yellow strip showing two goggles wearing black gloves and always carrying an magic broom which contains his magical powers also evenly without it. Personality Shion has a very calm and friendly personality which is prepared to help everyone with troubles evenly that causes him a lot of troubles. He tends to go overboard when using his magic, portraying him as the greatest criminal of ages. Like other ordinary guys he is not possible to calm himself when a girl comes close or when he sees an girl naked or half naked. He shows a very brute behavior to peoples that are using other peoples as trash. He seems to protect Emma with everything he's got and evenly calls her his precious. History Meeting with Emma in the Past When he was young, Shion was abandoned on Corpse Mountain. He walked around the forest looking for something to eat and meets a girl named Emma, who was locked up within some briar, offering him some bread. Emma reached out to him through the briar causing her arm to bleed. Shion, seeing her bleeding arm, tried to stop her, but Emma ignores her arm and gave him some bread because she saw that he was crying. Shion executed many rituals that are considered legendary but usually causes trouble, caused a riot by destroying the City of Gert and 27 other counts of property destruction, he also stole a ritual that was considered as a state secret along with others that marked him with 87 incidents of Ritual Intelligence Robbery and he also gained 136 incidents of Assault that started with a government figure from the Kingdom of Alto which gave him the title of The Great Criminal of the Ages and a sentence of 8921 years in prison. Meeting with Zodia Shion had been trespassing in Zodia's country to get information of about the Magico ritual. Zodia then talks with Shion saying that it was their destiny to meet. Shion takes a book and goes off but Zodia grab him and ask him to listen to him. Shion activated his broom magic and says that he isn't interested in what he's saying. Shion then says that they aren't the same because Zodia is a king while he was a criminal. Shion then ask what about this world and ask him what for kind of face it have. At the end he says that he can't put no any efforts in those who faces he can't see and left off, leaving Zodia in a shock. Plot Overview First Ritual Arc Shion first appears watching Emma and the king with his crystal ball. Anise asks him if he thinks that she remembers him but Shion tells her that it doesn't matter and barged into the castle inside a dragon. He entangles her with his Broom Magic and brings her inside the dragon where he used magic to change her clothes. Emma thanks him for the wonderful dress and complements his house which is inside the dragon. She introduces herself and asks who he is but was disappointed when Shion did not respond. Later, he offers her some of his cooking to calm her down but she declines. He then opens a scroll and uses it to make a feast appear out of nowhere. Shion then introduces himself but sulks when he realizes that Emma is not listening. Emma apologizes and asks about the reason for why the king and the men on the city acted that way. Shion explains to her that she is an Echidna and that the power to destroy the world lays inside her heart. Emma explains her past to the two and wonders what she is going to do to which he replies to run or hide. Emma declines both choices, saying that she just manage to obtain freedom. Shion then tells her that there is a ritual that would be able to make her into a normal girl. Emma agrees, saying that she wants to change her destiny, but was surprised to hear Shion propose to her. Embarrassed, Shion explains that Magico, the wedding ceremony of witches will strengthen the bond of two souls and seal the power of the Echidna. Emma still can't believe what he was saying and asks for a reason why he would help her, but ends up even more surprised when Shion reveals that he is helping her because she gave him some bread in the past. Emma then, out of confusion, falls asleep. Shion and Anise watch Emma as she sleeps. Shion recounts to Anise the story when he first met Emma. After hearing the story, Anise teases him about Emma being his first love. Suddenly, Emma's body and mind becomes unstable causing her to lose control over the power of the Echidna. Shion tries to wake her up and tell her to put the ring on to disable the magic. Shion tries to use his broom magic to fight the Echidna but he is overpowered and wounded. Emma wakes up and, seeing Shion bleeding, tries to tell him to leave her but Shion ignores her and recalls that he would make her the happiest girl in the world. Shion manages to put the ring on Emma's finger stopping the Echidna. Emma hugs Shion, thanking him for rescuing her and promises to do her best and that she looks forward to their future. The next day, Shion and Anise shows Emma the map of Magico that he made. He points to her where they currently are on the map. He also explains to her about the two types of rituals and explains to her the next ritual that they have to do. He tells her about the Rubeus Manastone and that they would arrive after a quick nap and turns to leave. Anise saw Emma looking at her ring and asks her if she hates the idea of marrying Shion. Emma, however, disagrees and apologizes to them for being a burden. Shion then shouts out that being married to Emma is not a burden at all and tells her that no one would hate to be married to her. However, he stops talking when he sees Emma's eyes and blushes. An embarrassed Shion tries to talk but Anise teases him and tells him to do the ritual that they can do now, the Kiss of Oath. Emma is surprised about what Anise is saying but tells them that she understands and prepares to kiss Shion but Shion declines, saying that they need to rest first and that it can wait late. Emma then follows Shion as she leads her out of the house and through a magic door that leads into a room with an ocean and also contains a cabinet full of clothes. Emma is overjoyed with the room and happily thanks Shion as he leaves. Shion wakes up and accidentally touches Emma's breast. Shion screams and wakes up Emma. Shion asks her what she is doing in his room to which Emma replies that she read in some of her books that husbands and wives sleeps in bed together and that since she is his wife, she started acting like one. Emma later prepares breakfast for Shion. Shion tastes the food that she prepares and tells her that its not bad much to Emma's gratefulness. However, when she tastes the food, she immediately apologizes for forcing him to eat it. However, Shion finishes his plate and tells her that he would prepare her breakfast as thanks. Emma watches Shion cook and compliments the look of the dish, but is disappointed when she realizes that it tastes just like her dish. As a way of redeeming herself in Shion's eyes, Emma tries to clean but fails after ten minutes. After watching her efforts, Shion tells her that she doesn't need to pretend that they are married since Magico is a ritual and can be considered as marriage on paper. Emma watches as Shion cleans the room and thinks that he is really smart for knowing so many different spells. However, Anise tells her that Shion is a complete drop-out who can't even recite his times tables. Anise also explains that everything a mage needs is his body and explains the rituals that Shion had undergone. Emma is in awe with what she heard and thinks that he is incredible and promises to do the rituals no matter what. Shion then asks her if she isn't suspicious about his motives to which she replies that she'd be dead by now if he was evil and that she was really glad that she met him. Emma continues saying that she can tell what kind of person Shion is through his actions and that she wants to repay him by being his real wife and repeats that she looks forward to their future. The two then kiss finishing the ritual. Shion collapses from the kiss as they arrive at their destination. The group arrives at the castle. Emma is amazed by the size of the castle and concludes that a rich man lives there. Anise tells her that the master of the castle owns a piece of the Rubeus Manastone. Emma replies that she would do her best in asking for it, but Shion reassures her that if her method doesn't work, he would use his magic. As the group heads to the castle, they are stopped by the guards for not having invitations, but the guards revealed another way to enter Eden. The group must throw one billion rel and burn it. Emma tries to give them her life saving but the guards denies her. Shion then gives the guards a billion rel and tells Emma that he had been saving it for her. As the door opens, the guards apologize to Shion and, thinking that Emma is his servant, ask if they could replace her. However, Shion tells them that she is his wife and the group enters. As the group explores the castle, they see a guard torturing a young girl which is considered by the visitors as entertainment. The group then sees the owner of the castle, Lord Marouni Gate who also tortures the girl. Emma tries to go to the girl's side but is pulled back by Anise. Shion then walks towards the girl, saying that he would join in since it looks fun. He then uses his broom magic to stomp on the guard and Marouni Gate, saying that stomping on the bullies sure is fun. Shion then takes the Rubeus Manastone, saying that their plan for asking for it is off. Marouni then stands up and explains to everyone that Shion is one of the three Sages of the West and also known as the Great Criminal of the Ages and explains his crimes. As the other visitors run away from him, Shion begins to battle Marouni. Emma then cheers him on, saying that she is with him. As Emma hugs the slaves, Marouni tries to attack her with his magic but fails and angers Shion even more. Shion then uses his broom magic to easily defeat Marouni. After the battle, Shion picks up the manastone and was amazed that Marouni is still belittling him. Shion then blushes after Emma shouts at Marouni telling him that she likes him despite how others say about him. Purge Arc The day after the battle in Eden, Shion lifts the Canine Magic on Yuri, Illya and Jam and the team brings them back to their mother. As the team continues their quest, they hear news that Shion brutally murdered the other visitors of Eden. Emma is surprised to hear about it but Shion and Anise tells her that it doesn't matter and that they should be more worried about her since if she is seen on the television, mages from all over the world will go after them. However, Shion reveals that he casts a spell on Emma's clothes that stops Emma from being projected by anything. Emma suddenly falls causing Shion and Anise to realize that the power of the Echidna is growing. As Shion performs the decoration ritual, Emma manages to see a glimpse of the Echidna for the first time. After the ritual, Emma's mark returns to normal and the team decides to head to the Holy Spring of Luna to perform the next ritual. As the team is flying over the Andorra Outlands looking for the Holy Spring of Luna, a little girl suddenly ambushes them and bites their dragon much to everyone's surprise. The girl uses her magic on the dragon causing them to fall but Shion is able to use his Broom Magic to cushion their fall. The girl introduces herself as Luu and asks if she can have a piece of Sieg, causing Shion to argue with her. Emma stops Shion and Luu from arguing and hugs Luu, saying to Shion that she is still a child. Luu seems to like Emma and agrees not to eat Sieg anymore. When Luu realizes that they are looking for the spring, she volunteers to help them get there. Shion and Anise, thinking that her magic and strength may come in handy. Emma, Shion and Anise are following Luu towards the Spring of Luna and see the effects of the spring such as moving trees that can mimic their appearance, strange creatures that keeps attacking them. Luu tells them to hurry up and comments that the forest is more active than usual. When a giant boulder appears behind Luu, she is able to easily destroy it causing Emma to comment on her strength. The team decides to take a rest for a while and Shion uses his 24-House magic to create a house. Shion is very interested with Luu's magic and asks her all about it but Luu ignores him and belittles his cooking abilities. Emma offers Luu some of her cake much to Shion's dismay. Luu accepts and Emma helps her clean up when she has cream on her face. Suddenly, a giant boulder materializes inside the house much to everyone's surprise but Luu tells them that she'll destroy it as thanks for the cake. However, the boulder suddenly releases some blade surprising Luu. Luu almost dies but is saved by Shion who uses his Broom Magic - Puppet "Revision". Luu is surprised that Shion helped her, saying that not many animals will save different animals but Shion tells her that she's already a part of them. The team then continues their journey and arrives at their destination, the Holy Spring of Luna. After that Luu where been bathing the bad of Luna, Shion comments at her if she's an dog. Emma then undresses herself which left Shion nose bleeding asking her why she always do that all of a sudden. Emma then explains him that she must undress herself to enter the bath but Shion says that he already is prepared on that. After that they has a bathing suit which they entered the bath of Luna. The shock doesn't seem to harm Shion and tells Emma to get in. After that Emma gets in the bath she where been having a shock by the bath. After that Luu where been appeared he then tells Emma to wake up and encourage her to continue the ritual which that she tells Luu that she will never give up which Anise get Luu out of the bath and Emma and Shion where holding the ritual under an barrier. While Luu and Anise are being attacked, they where been continuing the ritual under the shocks. Zodia tries to attack Lu but Shion hits Zodia in his face which he flies off. Shion then says that he felt himself pretty great after finishing the ritual and came out to have a look and saw Zodia's annoying face. After seeing Luu under wounds Shion then comes closer saying that he has protected them and hugs her saying that he thanked her. Later he then charge up his broom saying that they must get close because it is time to do some little cleaning. Relationship Family & Friends Emma They met each other in a forest in the past. He meets Emma who risked her arm getting hurt to give him bread. Shion took the bread and eats it happily. Shion owes his life to her and protects her in hard times. Shion even calls her "his precious" and doesn't want to lose her because she's also his first love. Emma proves loyalty to Shion because he is always backing her up in hard situations and he is willing to give his life away for her. Anise Anise is the cat of Shion, she disrespects Shion on the fact that he doesn't take things not seriously when it comes with love. Shion where been listing close to her for some unknown reasons. Luu Shion and Luu doesn't like each other because she tried to eat his dragon. They only have some discussions and doesn't care who are stronger. At some way, he trust her when they need to complete the second ritual Purge. Luu has sensed that Shion has no any loneliness within him, because he's doing things for someones sake. After completing the Purge ritual he says that she protected them and hugs her saying that he thanked her. Luu then says that it isn't the thanks from her past which she later cries out saying that she feels happy. Others Zodia Sink Shion knows Zodia because they are both part of the Sages of the West. It's unknown what their relationship truly is but they have some rivalry shows off that Zodia wants to kill Emma to proceed the Echidna, giving every human easy magical powers. Techniques and Abilities Magic Fighting shion.png|Broom Magic Eden destroyed.png|Broom Magic Manipulation Azure Blade of Demon Breaker.PNG|Azure Blade of Demon Breaker Fire Magic.jpg|Fire Magic 24house.png|24-House Shion is capable of using different kinds of magic. *'Broom Magic': Shion is able to manipulate his broom to perform tasks which varies from doing chores to fighting dozen of fiends all at once. :* Azure Blade of Demon Breaker: Its a magic coming from his Broom Magic Puppet - "Revision" from his Rubbish Sweeper. His broom starts to transform in an sword, with one slash he can destroy a mountain and seen by the rock. * Fire Magic: Shion transforms his whole body or parts of his body into those of a dragon and is able to breathe fire. * 24-House: One of the Creation Magic branch that can materialize a house drawn on paper for 24 hours. Equipment *'Star-Eye Map' is a map that uses the eyes of the stars that allows the user to navigate his way. Trivia * Known is that Shion is extremely worst at cooking which he eats all of the time dirty things that evenly not look good. * Shion is classified as a black mage, where he can use magic of every type. Category:Male Characters